


l'il touch.

by 95liners



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (kinda?), Alternate Universe - College/University, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Healthy Relationships, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Sexual Inexperience, Trust, my ultimate kinks; trust and respect and a healthy relationship, respect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95liners/pseuds/95liners
Summary: Taeyong was happy.He was in university doing what he loved, he had supportive friends and family, he had a lovely boyfriend - Taeyong was happy with what he had.But he wanted more.; or, where it's two weeks until christmas, taeyong has never touched himself before, and yuta wants to give his boyfriend an early present.





	l'il touch.

**Author's Note:**

> TW's; uh, FILTH.
> 
> also, i made sure to mention in the fic, but if y'all miss it i'll say it here.
> 
> they're both 18! no underage sex here!
> 
> this is an idea i have been playing with for a while, because it's so good.

This was a bad decision. God, it was _such_ a bad decision.

 

Taeyong’s mind was running a mile a minute as he sat down opposite Yuta, on his shitty bed in the cramped university dorm room. His boyfriend was propped against the wall, and despite the calming smile that tugged across his face, Taeyong was still nervous.

 

“You okay, baby?” Yuta leant over to take Taeyong’s hand and kiss the knuckles gently, the older male letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

 

“Yeah, I’m just …” Yuta nodded, tugging Taeyong closer when he felt at a loss for words. He easily stumbled against his chest and laid there, breathing in Yuta’s unmistakeable scent – pine and cinnamon – as fingers coursed through his hair.

 

“We don’t have to do this now, Yong-ie,” Yuta’s lips moved against Taeyong’s forehead, free hand smoothing over his back. “We can wait a bit longer, until you’re ready.”

 

Taeyong shook his head, closing his eyes to steady himself, before he was pushing up to fully meet Yuta’s gaze. His breathing stuttered for a moment, and he had to pause to collect himself because _God_ , he was so lucky to have Yuta. Ever since they’d met, in Taeyong’s first year of high school, Yuta had been by his side. Constantly teetering along that line of ‘friend/boyfriend’, it had taken until senior year for them to finally get together.

 

Now, they were together, they were at the same university as each other, it was two weeks until Christmas and God, Taeyong’s only wish – other than happiness and a new speaker – was to have Yuta touch him.

 

 

 _He’d gasped it out during a heated make-out session once,_ _when Yuta’s fingers were trailing over his abdomen and lips pressing liquid heat into his skin, that he’d never been touched, never touched himself._

_“Baby, you’ve …?” Yuta sounded shocked, sitting back on his haunches between Taeyong’s legs, and the older couldn’t help but nod shamefully.  He closed his eyes and turned his head to press into the pillow, gasping softly when Yuta’s lips pressed against his jawline._

_“Don’t be ashamed, darling, it’s fine. I’ll help you, Taeyong-ie. I’ll help you discover how to feel good.”_

 

Now, Taeyong was sitting cross-legged on a Saturday afternoon, when Yuta’s roommates were out, with his boyfriend carefully coaxing quiet moans from his lips. He shivered as cold fingers brushed just under the hem of his shirt, before slipping underneath to slide up the span of his abdomen and dip into the ridges of his toned muscle.

 

“Tae – hey, Tae,” Yuta gasped, pulling away and stroking Taeyong’s hair when he whined at the loss of contact. “Darling, I’m going to – I’m going to take your sweatpants off now, okay? Remember, you can always stop me.”

 

Taeyong nodded slowly, still coming out of his kiss-induced haze, but Yuta looked unsatisfied as he laced their fingers together.

 

“Taeyong, what did we agree on you saying?” Taeyong, urged forward by Yuta’s prompting and a gentle squeezing of their hands, inhaled shakily and fought from his arousal.

 

“I – I say red to stop com-completely, and yellow to slow down … I can also tap … tap on your thigh, or say _Ukraine_ , or …” Taeyong’s words came out soft, his tone just bordering on whiny, and he felt neediness settling in faster than expected. “Please … please, baby, can you help me?”

 

Yuta nodded and leant in to kiss him again, hands going to his sweatpants to begin gently sliding them down, past the curve of his ass, and off his slender legs. After some shuffling, Taeyong was left in his underwear in front of Yuta, a damp patch slowly appearing on the front of his grey briefs.

 

“You’re excited, hmm?” Yuta’s voice dripped heat, his index finger gently tracing the skin above Taeyong’s underwear, and the older male gasped at the sensation. “Darling, I need you to … to grab yourself, pull yourself out.”

Taeyong was confused – why would he do that? Wasn’t Yuta going to do that? His boyfriend noticed his confusion and smiled softly, kissing the furrow of his brow.

 

“Taeyong, it’s your first time ever touching yourself. I want you to do it, to find out how wonderful it can feel. I’m just here to guide you, sweetheart. Now go on, pull yourself out and show me how gorgeous you are.”

 

God, Yuta knew how to get Taeyong blushing, the male nodding before reaching into his underwear to wrap slender fingers around his cock. Immediately, Taeyong hissed at the contact and his eyes fluttered shut. He took a few seconds to ground himself before tugging himself out, his semi lightly flopping around.

 

Silence beat on a moment too long before Yuta was whispering, a reverent “ _gorgeous, baby, absolutely stunning,_ ”, before leaning close to grab Taeyong’s hand and lift it to his mouth. He dragged his tongue along the plane of his hand, eyes closing and a breathy moan escaping his lips. Taeyong’s cock twitched and he groaned, other hand resting on the back of Yuta’s neck, playing with the baby hairs there.

 

“Here, Yong,” Yuta said when he finally pulled away, voice breathless and quiet, “wrap your hand around yourself. Yeah, like that, and … and slowly drag up. You’re doing so well, baby, keep going.”

 

Soft moans punctuated the room, Taeyong’s head dipping back, and he found himself falling back on his butt as his legs fell open. Yuta was there, moving to pull his legs over his thighs and wrap an arm around his back to keep him upright, other hand smoothing back his fringe.

 

“How does it feel, baby?” Taeyong moaned and shook his head, fighting through the haze of lust and arousal to try and comprehend sentences. “Are you okay, Yong? Do you need to stop?”

 

“No, it’s – it’s good,” he finally gasped out, eyes opening and meeting Yuta’s. Tears welled up in his at the sheer, overwhelming feeling of his arousal, and Yuta looked worried for a second.

 

“Taeyong, why are you crying?” He leant closer to press their foreheads together, kissing him briefly, and Taeyong couldn’t help the soft sob that escaped him when Yuta pulled away.

 

“Feels – feels so good, Yuta –” Taeyong whined, head falling forward to bury in his neck. His hips rutted forward into his hand, cockhead catching on his fingers, and he gasped high and needily against Yuta’s shirt. “Fuck, _fuck_ , it’s so-so good, baby!”

 

Yuta mouthed an “ _oh,_ ” against his temple, rubbing Taeyong’s lower back under his shirt, and gently pushed him back so he was sitting up again. Tears were spilling over his cheeks, and his cock was flushed red and angry in his hand, and Taeyong looked like a debauched mess.

 

“Oh, sweetheart, you’re so hard,” Yuta cooed softly and gently palmed the top of Taeyong’s dick, the older crying out and jerking his hips at the stimulation. “You look like you’re getting close, baby. How do you feel?”

 

“It’s – it’s all tight in my – _fuck!_ – my stomach, Yu, and I –” Taeyong cut himself off to whine, eyes widening, and he shook. “I’m, I feel like I’m gonna – gonna pee-”

 

Yuta shushed him with another kiss, letting Taeyong messily rut into his hand, and he pulled back once more to kiss his cheeks and run his fingers along his jawline.

 

“You’re close, my sweet. It must hurt now, right?” Taeyong nodded, whimpering and gasping, and Yuta couldn’t help his soft smile. “Let go for me, Taeyong, please? You’ve been such a good boy, holding out for so long. You’re finally touching yourself and learning what feels good. Let go and come, baby boy.”

 

At those words, Taeyong gasped and his entire body tensed up. There was a beat before he was coming all over his underwear, his hand, his bed - everywhere. Yuta caught his loud moans with a kiss and held him as Taeyong rode through his first orgasm, shaking and trembling. Lips pressed to his temple, Yuta cooed and praised Taeyong as he came, and came, and came.

 

“So good for me, baby. You’re so, _so_ , good – coming all over yourself. Darling, you must feel so much better.”

 

Taeyong whined in oversensitivity and slumped against Yuta, pulling his come-stained hand away to tiredly wipe against the sheets. Yuta pulled him into a hug, letting Taeyong curl up in his lap, as he reached to grab tissues on the bedside table and wipe his boyfriend up.

 

“Did I … do well?” Taeyong asked quietly; when his come was cleaned up, and he was tucked into Yuta’s arms against the pillows. There was a soft chuckle before Yuta was kissing him, nodding and trailing his fingers against Taeyong’s sides.

 

“You did so well, Taeyong. The best.”

* * *

 

 _“Aren’t they cute?” Johnny muttered to Taeil, the two looking in through Yuta’s open door to see the two boyfriends curled up under his blankets. The older male nodded, a soft smile on his face_ , _before he noticed the bin next to the bed and curled his nose in disgust._

_“They fucked, Johnathan. We need to go,_ _before I end up bleaching the whole apartment and your best friend at the same time.”_

**Author's Note:**

> good god.  
> \---  
> idk, find [me](https://www.twitter.com/johnyutaes) on twitter.


End file.
